Naruto: Seeker of Peace and Justice
by rocklives and i write
Summary: AU story. Deviates from Naruto canon in Chapter 651. Powerful Naruto, Naruto is on par with people like Sengoku and Whitebeard at their prime in base. More details in prologue. Current Arc: One-Step Island.
1. Timeline And Prologue

Author: I do not own Naruto or One Piece. All copywritten material and intellectual property belongs to its respectful owners.

Author's note: This AU ignores the revelation in chapters 670-671 that Naruto is not the reincarnation of the Rikudo Sennin, but rather Naruto is the reincarnation of Ashura, the younger son of the Rikudo Sennin. Here, Kaguya was merely a Princess in the Elemental Nations, not some sort of alien or whatever. All three dojutsu come from Hagoromo, not Kaguya. Hagoromo was an only child. The Uchiha Clan Ancestor's Great-Grandnephew was the first Hyuuga. Before Kaguya ate the fruit of the Shinju she was probably about as strong as Jyabura or Kaku. After eating the fruit of the Shinju, her power skyrocketed, Marineford Whitebeard with no injuries would be her rough equal. There will be other franchises mentioned, such as Doctor Who, Fullmetal Alchemist, and the Avatar (cartoon) franchise. (There was no Avatar: The Last Airbender live action movie, as far as I'm concerned.) Rinnegan and Sharingan Naruto. Juubi Jinchuriki Naruto. However, Kurama is the only Tailed Beast soul in the Juubi. So instead of the Shinju being revived, Kurama becomes the Ten-Tailed Fox. No Malleable Chakra for Naruto, just the abilties of the nine Tailed Beasts. Naruto is on the same level as Prime Sengoku and Prime Whitebeard in base.

Naruto: Seeker of Peace and Justice Timeline.

The Timeline is in "Years Before The Void Century began" (Ybtvcb) and "Years after the Void Century began" (Yatvcb) (excludes the one piece time-skip)

4100 Ybtvcb: The Tree of Knowledge is planted on Ohara and the Oharan civilization begins.

3100 Ybtvcb: The Palace of Alubarna was built. At this time or soon after, the first of many Devil Fruits appear. The Devil Fruits are actually an extremely advanced technology.

1835 Ybtvcb: During a time of intense seemingly unending war, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (a Princess of the Elemental Nations) desperately desiring to end the conflict consumed the fruit of the Shinju (God Tree) and became the first human being to use chakra, but only to augment her martial arts abilities.

1830 Ybtvcb: Hagoromo Ōtsusuki, later known as the Rikudō Sennin is born. In the same year, the Shinju transforms into the Juubi no Bakemono (Ten-Tailed Monster) and begins to rampage across what would become known as the Elemental Nations.

1800 Ybtvcb: The Rikudō Sennin defeats the Juubi and becomes the first Jinchurriki (Power of Human Sacrifice). In that same year, his twin sons Izara and Toshirama are born. Over time, Hagoromo spread the ideals of Ninshū (his philosophies and his desire for peace) and the Ninjutsu he created. He also put a perception filter barrier ninjutsu over the Elemental Nations and the islands they are on.

1740 Ybtvcb: The Rikudō Sennin's sons Izara Uchiha and Toshirama Senju come before their father to see which one of them will be the one to carry on their fathers legacy. Hagaromo chose Toshirama instead of Izara. As the Juubi's seal had severely weakened, Hagoromo extracted the Juubi from himself and extracted the Juubi's chakra from its body and created the Bjuu (Tailed Beasts). The body of the Juubi was sealed into the moon once Hagoromo had finished creating it. He died shortly thereafter. After a mourning period of fourty days, Izara attacked Toshirama and in the insuing battle, Toshirama killed Izara. This sparked 1000 years of hatred and conflict between the brother clans of Uchiha and Senju.

1067 Ybtvcb: Amestris in the form seen in the Fullmetal Alchemist Series is founded.

740 Ybtvcb: Naruto Uzumaki is born. Kurama, under the hypnosis of Obito Uchiha's Mangekyo Sharingan attacks Konoha. Kurama's Yang half was sealed in Naruto by his father the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

725 Ybtvcb: The plot events of the Fullmetal Alchemist manga and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood occur. With the exception of any flashback events, of course.

723 Ybtvcb: The Fourth Great Ninja War is a phyrric victory with only Naruto Uzumaki surviving from the Shinobi Alliance. Having obtained great power during the end of the war, Naruto trains himself to be strongest he can be, and to control his newfound power for three years. (The new powers are explained later in this chapter.) During this time he also convinces the leaders of all the Elemental Nations to make him both Shogun (leading the military) and Supreme Daimyo (leading the nations as a whole) of the Elemental Nations which Naruto renames Uchiwa no Kuni. Each of the former Elemental Nations become prefectures of Uchiwa no Kuni run by their respective Daimyo and Kage (Baki, Suzumebachi, Motoi, some Kiri Jonin, and Ebisu) but are subordinate to the Supreme Daimyo. Naruto acquires five wives to help rebuild his clan, Anko, Kurenai, Ayame, Shion, and Shizuka. Shanks descends from Naruto and Anko. Mihawk descends from Naruto and Kurenai. Rayliegh descends from Naruto and Shion. Dr. Kureha descends from Naruto and Shizuka. Kin'emon and Momonosuke descend from Naruto and Ayame. Only Kin'emon, Shanks, Mihawk and Rayliegh know of their true heritage.

720 Ybtvcb: Naruto creates a (not an elemental, shadow or blood) clone to rule Uchiwa no Kuni. It does however transfer memories to the original when he dies. (This function of the Jutsu can be modified.) Naruto (not the clone) tries to transport himself into Uchiwa no Kuni's distant future. He is successful only in the time part. He arrives on the island nearest to Ohara 90 years before it is destroyed.

710 Ybtvcb: The First Contact War with Xing and Amestris begins.

705 Ybtvcb: Amestris and Xing call for a ceasefire. 3 months after the ceasefire the Treaty of Suna is signed by Fürher Mustang (He later became Prime Minister) (Fürher Grumman died 2 years before the war began), Shogun Uzumaki, and Emperor Ling. 9 months later, the barrier created by the Rikudō Sennin 1,105 years earlier ceases to function.

704 Ybtvcb: The events of Avatar: The Last Airbender happen in the late winter of this year and the final battles of Avatar: The Last Airbender happen during the end of summer and the beginning of fall of the year. This happens on a hidden island in the East Blue which is not discovered for another 80 years.

702 Ybtvcb: Before the Twenty Kings revolted, there was a World Government. It was led by the Kingdom of Gallifrey on the Island of Raftel. Gallifrey was known as the Shining Land of the Seven Seas. (The World had access to the All Blue. The Calm Belts count as one sea.) It established peaceful relations with Uchiwa no Kuni, The Xingese Empire, and the Republic of Amestris. In that year, Naruto (the clone) ate the Gura-Gura no mi.

634-633 Ybtvcb: The events of The Legend of Korra take place.

624 Ybtvcb: The World Government of that time establishes relations with the United Republic of Nations.

300 Ybtvcb: The Twenty Kings revolt against the World Government of that time. The United Republic of Nations, Uchiwa no Kuni, the Republic of Amestris, and the Xingese Empire declare neutrality in the Worldwide Civil War. This neutrality lasts for 200 years until 100 Ybtvcb.

5 Ybtvcb: Arcadia, one of Gallifrey's principal cities is destroyed.

The Year the Void Century began: Joy D. Boy with the aid of the Mermaid Princess Posiedon, attempts to raise the great ship Noah. However, the war did not allow him to do so. In the final battle of the war, Naruto (the clone) dies of his wounds in a battle against the Great-great-grandsons of the original Twenty Kings, buying time for Joy D. Boy (his personality is similar to Hashirama's) and Nefertari Tutankhamen (his personality is similar to Madara's, when he was a nicer person. Like around the time of the founding of Konoha.) to use the U-System (The Ancient Weapon Uranus.) to create and teleport the Poneglyphs to their various locations. Tutankhamen betrayed Boy so his family would be spared from being executed for Tutankhamen's "treason".

After this, the Void Century began. A great amount of countries hid themselves, and a great many other other countries were destroyed over the next hundred years.

100 Yatvcb: By this time, all knowledge of the previous World Government has been either censored or silenced. The World Government is reborn under the rule of the Gorosei and Tenryuubito. The enforcement of the world's law falls to the recreated Navy and Marines. In this year, Uchiwa no Kuni, renamed itself as Wano Kuni. By this time, all teaching of chakra was relegated to those who are Royal Descendants, those who serve in the Royal Guard, the remaining Hyuuga Clan members (most Kekkei Genkai either were lost in the Worldwide Civil War or simply faded away due to outside contact.) and those who are members of the Order of The Black Lotus, a special ANBU division that was created by Naruto to seek out corruption in the government and eliminate it. In this year, the Sky Kingdom of Shandora falls in a war.

200 Yatvcb: The Tequila Wolf Bridge begins construction.

690 Yatvcb: Naruto (not the clone) arrives on the nearest island to Ohara. His clone's memories surge all at once and Naruto goes into a waking sleep for 70 years. He can do anything instinctual, such as breathing but things that require conscious thought he cannot do. He is aware of his surroundings due to his Kenbunshoku no Haki so eating, drinking and bathrooming aren't a problem. He is taken care of by the family of the village elder until he awakens 70 years later.

Before we begin the tale of Naruto's search for peace and justice, it is necessary to inform you, the reader of how Naruto obtained his great power. We must now turn the back the clock 1,586 years before Naruto awakens from his waking sleep to the final hours of the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

For a time after Obito used the Sword of Nobunoko it seemed that nothing happened and Naruto was able to use his talk-no-jutsu successfully. After the Juubi was pulled out of him, Obito said, "I'm sorry, Naruto. Can't you see that ninja around you are dying? It's my fault! The Sword of Nobunoko is the ultimate Iaijutsu! When it slices through a group of people, it absorbs all the chakra they have until they die. It goes from the weakest to the strongest and kills them all! Somehow Naruto, that sword missed you!"

To Tsunade and Sasuke Obito asked, "Sasuke, please give your eyes to Naruto with Tsunade's help! You two know as well as I do that we are all soon to die! So please I beg of you, give Naruto the power he needs to defeat Madara!" And that was how Naruto obtained the Rinnegan.

The five Hokage as well as Gaara, Mei, A and Onoki and the surviving members of the Rookie Nine plus Gai, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Obito in their last moments told Naruto to use Ningendo (Human Path) on them so that Naruto would know the history behind the hatred of the Five Great Nations so he may bring true peace to the Elemental Nations. Naruto used Ningendo (Human Path) on Madara as Naruto'sfinal jutsu in their fight.

Naruto became the complete Juubi Jinchuriki and then suddenly Naruto's Seal opened up and sucked in all Tailed Beast Chakra even the pieces of Kurama's Chakra sealed in the Gold and Silver Brothers. Kurama is the only tailed beast soul inside of the Juubi, because the Tailed Beast souls did not, for whatever reason become part of Kurama and reincarnated into newborn human babies after several years. Naruto also went around the battlefields collecting Madara's war fan, the Seven Swords of the Mist, and The Treasured Tools of the Sage of Six Paths. Kabuto had accepted Izanagi at this time and then reanimated the Impure World reincarnation shinobi because Naruto asked Kabuto to. Naruto also used Human Path on the Edo Tensei shinobi and gained their knowledge. And with that, it was the end of the Fourth Great Ninja World War.

The reasons he did all this is two-fold. One, that such dangerous weapons would not rekindle hatred. And secondly, Naruto wanted to be super prepared for any situation after he arrived in his new dimensional home. For half a month he adjusted to the many memories he absorbed. He then mastered the many jutsu and weapons he had obtained, as well as creating new jutsu for and from the many Kekkei Genkai he had access due to the Rinnegan's ability to give the user natural access to the five main elements as well as having the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. He also mastered his new powers that come from being the Jinchuriki of the Ten-Tails. (Not the Yin-Yang black material, I mean Gaara's sand or Han's steam jutsu or Roshi's lava jutsu or Naruto's Negative Emotions Sensing etc. The Yin-Yang black material can only be obtained, in my opinion, If a Juubi Jinchuriki has all nine of the Tailed Beasts souls sealed with him or her.) All that other training besides the memory adaptation took 2 years and 11 and a half months. 3 months into the training, Naruto discovered his Haki which he had been sub-consciously using ever since his Sage training began. During this three-year time of training Naruto also helped create a new Shinobi system and began deepening the relationships with the five women that would become his wives.

We now return to 20 years before Ohara was attacked by the Buster Call. On Ippo Jima (One-Step Island), the village elder, Kyoro says to himself while watching over Naruto, "When I was but a boy of 7 years, this young man fell from the sky and did stand up for a moment, but then he fell over. My parents, being kind hospitable people took him in and surprisingly enough he was capable of taking care of himself in spite of his state of sleep. He would sometimes bump into the walls, but he never once bumped into us or harmed us. After my family encountered good fortune after taking him in, we saw it as a sign from the gods to continue to take care of him until the time of his awakening."

After a minute or so, Naruto awoke in his mind. He went to Kurama and said, "Thank you, Kurama, for keeping my body from atrophying while I learned those 720 years of memories."

Kurama scoffed, **"Feh, You should've just let me take control of your body while you slept these 70 years."**

Naruto replied, "Yeah, but I told you that you didn't need to. Besides, your voice probably would've scared that nice family."

Kurama said, **"I suppose so. What will we do now, Naruto? How will we find the second Child of Prophecy that Geezer Toad Sage told us about? You know the one, "The Child-Hearted Man with the Hat of Straw that will either destroy or truly unite the entire world"? That is the reason we time-traveled anyway, Naruto. Although, I suppose it was rather surprising to find that your clone died, he should have still been alive by now. The resources and influence he had at the height of his power would have been a great help."**

Naruto said, "I'm more concerned with state of the world, given how the Worldwide Civil War ended. Perhaps the more open-minded people on the opposite side were able to begin their reforms successfully. After all, the enemy called the war, the Reform War after all. Well, It's time I awoke. We must complete this mission given to us by the Great Toad Sage. Then, armed with the knowledge of the future, we will be able to prevent the losses that occurred back then."

Naruto then fully awoke and said to Kyoro, "Thank you, Kyoro-san, for you and your family's great hospitality. If there is anything I can I do to repay you, please let me know."

Kyoro asked dumbfounded, "How do you know my name? That should not be possible because you were essentially asleep!"

Naruto replied, "It's simple. I heard every word you and your family have said to me, and I have at times done my best to respond." Naruto continued, "I will be heading out now. Once again, I thank you." Naruto then left and walked into the town square before Kyoro could warn Naruto about a certain group of people.

There in the town square, a group of pirates stood. Their leader, (who was first mate) proclaimed, "Alright you common townsfolk! It's time to pay your monthly Life Tax! 50,000 Beri for adults! 17,000 Beri for children! Bedadada! Bedadada!"

One of the First Mate's underlings said, "Duza-sama! That guy in that shitty geezer's house is up and headed our way!"

Duza said, "Good, good. More money for us then. That troublesome old fart convinced my boss that if he couldn't make a livin' he couldn't pay for his life. Fuckin' stingy old bastard."

Naruto said when he arrived at the pirate's location, "I see. I completely understand the situation. Don't worry, there's no need to handle over your valuables to these base fellows."

Duza demanded, "Hey! You bastard! Don't you dare say such things about my men! We may be pirates, but we have great pride in our work!" Duza ordered the men, "You guys, I'll take full responsibility for the loss of 75,000 Beri! But right now, because that guy insulted the pride of this crew, for that great crime against our crew, kill him now!" As they charged at Naruto, they fell unconscious, some of them foaming at the mouth.

Duza growled, "You have Haoshoku no Haki! That doesn't matter! In the name of the Wind Spear Pirates, I the illustrious First Mate, Duza will kill you!" Duza used Soru. He then followed up with Shigan, but Naruto took it head-on. The defense strength of Naruto's body was far stronger than Duza's Shigan. Duza's finger broke because of that fact.

Duza thought, "_This is bad. If he used Tekkai I would have felt it. Is his body so strong that direct physical attacks from someone of my level won't affect him? Then I guess I'll have to use one of_ those _techniques_. Then Duza used Soru again. Using his uninjured hand, Duza yelled while using the technique, "Gyojin Karate: Sansenmai-gawara Seiken!" It connected.

End of prologue.

Translation list:

Soru: Shave

Shigan: Finger Pistol

Gyojin Karate: Sansenmai-gawara Seiken: Fishman Karate: Three Thousand Tile True Punch.


	2. Defeat of the Wind Spear Pirates

Duza: The following is a fan-based non-profit work of fiction. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, and Viz Media LLC. One Piece is the property of Eichiro Oda, Funimation, Suiesha, and Shonen Jump. Please support the official release.

Last time on Naruto: Seeker of Peace and Justice...

After 70 years of a waking sleep, Naruto Uzumaki awakens. After thanking the village elder for watching over him, Naruto begins to set out on a journey to find the second Child Of Prophecy. However, a group of pirates known as the Wind Spear Pirates (Pronounced in Japanese: Kazeyari Kaizoku-dan) have been imposing a Life Tax of 75,000 Beri for adults, and 17,000 Beri for children.

During a brief skirmish with the First Mate of the Wind Spear Pirates, Duza in desperation used the attack Sansenmai-gawara Seiken. Naruto said after it connected, "What a surprise! How rare to see a human being able to use Fishman Karate! However, you have only one attack left before I attack. You had best give it your best shot if you wish to damage me."

Duza demanded, "Teme! Are you underestimating me? I am a man with a bounty of 45,000,000 Beri, "Copy Cat Martial Artist" Duza! I will not be defeated by the likes of you! If I fail here, our just mission to save the West Blue from the evils of the World Government by taking it over and establishing True Justice will be slowed down! If one person dies to save ten, that is just! Furthermore, eliminating someone like you who stands in our way with all due speed is just as important as extracting money and resources from the villages under our "protection"! So, in the name of Dark Justice, die!" Duza used Soru again and then yelled as he used the attack, "Yonsenmai-gawara Seiken!" Naruto caught it with his bare hand. He then said, "Tell me, Duza. How is it that you are able to use Fishman Karate? Do you have a Fishman ancestor?"

Duza replied, "No. I ate a Devil Fruit, the Kata-Kata no Mi (Form Form Fruit). With it, I can copy any physical action of the human body with my eyes, and then reproduce the technique afterwards for my own benefit."

Naruto then punched Duza in the gut and Duza was defeated. Naruto slung the defeated man over his shoulder and said, "Hey. You guys. If you've got a Den-Den Mushi, contact the Marines."

Kyoro, having caught up with Naruto asked, "Where are you going?"

Naruto replied, "To see Duza's Captain of course."

Kyoro said, "You musn't! If you go there with Duza-dono- er, I mean Duza unconscious and slung over your shoulder in such a humiliating manner, Duza's Captain, Kazekizu will kill you without a second thought! There is only one thing more important and precious to that heinous man that is dedicated to his so-called "Just Mission"! His nakama! 5 years ago, when that bastard announced his intentions to extort our island and rob its people once a month... My five sons and I attacked his crew, after we had managed to defeat a good majority of his crew, and killing only a few of them, he attacked with a fury with which I have never seen the like. Out of the six of us, only I survived. Seeing no alternative lest the village be destroyed, we swore fealty to that damned Kazekizu! However, I doubt anything I say will change your mind. I will tell you this however, Kazekizu is a former Navy Headquarters Vice-Admiral! He also has a Logia-Type Devil Fruit, the Kaze-Kaze no Mi (Wind Wind Fruit) and a bounty of 180,000,000 Beri, "Traitorous Wind Scythe" Kazekizu! Tell me, will you return to this place, or will this island lose the hope recently obtained through you?! Tell me, will you return here, or will you die like my sons?! Answer me!"

Naruto replied, "Don't worry, a Devil Fruit is nothing more than a tool. If it makes you feel any better, I promise to return after I finish speaking with Kazekizu! And I, Naruto Uzumaki have never once broken a promise on purpose!"

When Naruto arrived at the Wind Spear Pirates ship, Naruto asked, "Which one of you is Kazekizu?"

Kazekizu demanded, "Who do you think you are, that you can a lay a hand on a man I consider to be a brother!"

Naruto replied, "I am here to negotiate your peaceful departure from this place. I also wish to know the reason for your campaign against the World Government! Don't worry about your First Mate! I'll quickly hand him over to your doctor!" Naruto did so.

After moving to a somewhat neutral location, Kazekizu said to Naruto, "Very well young man, I shall tell you everything. It happened 8 years ago, at Navy Headquarters." Kazekizu continued, "I had been ordered to participate in a Buster Call action. I was not told of its destination however. When we reached our destination, my heart sank with dread, and in anger I and my crew managed to destroy 3 of the other battleships and cripple 2 others. Regardless of my "treason" those bastards continued firing at my home island, Daihara. In my cowardice, I ran. I should have killed every single one of them! I should have sent a clear message to those damn Gorosei and Tenryuubito that you do not harm those who are precious to me! Daihara and its sister island, Ohara are well known for their archaeologists. My wife was among them! My daughter was with her that day! Damn them, damn them, damn them! Damn the World Government! Damn them for hiding the truth behind the Void Century that ended 760 years ago! If they hadn't, if they hadn't, my family would not have died! I will rule this world! True Justice will prevail! My Vengeful Justice will consume this world! Then and only then will the voices of the thousands upon thousands of innocent dead will be avenged! Join me! Yes, join me and together we will ensure further injustice no longer occur! What say you, young man? Do you want to turn the world upside-down with me?"

Naruto replied, "I too know your pain. The people I considered precious to me were killed, and the man who was responsible, truly responsible, paid with his life. Thus, my search for vengeance was satisfied. You are in my opinion, a good man driven mad with grief and rage. However, I cannot and will not follow the orders of such a man." "_Ne__ver again._", thought Naruto, thinking of Hiruzen, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya.

Kazekizu said, "How unfortunate, I was hoping that you and I would have made good friends. However, for what you have done, you must die!"

Kazekizu used Kaze no Yaiba. Naruto activated his Rinnegan and used Shinra Tensei to deflect the wind blade. Kazekizu threw a Kaze Fuma Shuriken at Naruto. Naruto used Susano'o to block Kazekizu's Kaze Fuma Shuriken. Naruto took advantage of Kazekizu's surprise and kicked him hard in the stomach, very very hard.

Kazekizu demanded, "You bastard, I will avenge my family! The world shall know my pain! Take this, Atsugai!" The wind blast destroyed a good area of a half a kilometer around where Kazekizu was standing. Naruto was unaffected because of his Complete Susano'o. Then, a Navy battleship began firing once they were in range. The ship, are commanded by Vice-Admiral Kong and he brought along his three students, Commodores Sengoku and Tsuru as well as Captain Garp.

Kazekizu swore, "Damn that Kong. He should've been the first one I killed that fateful day 8 years ago. He's been the most persistent of my foes."

Naruto thought to himself and smirked, "_The Marines, huh? It'll be interesting to see how much has changed these 860 years._"

Kazekizu saw Naruto's smirk and said, "Those strange eyes may give you a few irritating abilities brat, but that's no reason to get cocky! Not when my Kyukoku Kazeseigyo Ougi: Rasenkazedamashuriken cuts through that etherial tengu you summoned and kills you!" And with that, Kazekizu formed said attack and threw it. Naruto deactivated his Susano'o and then activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and used Kamui on the incoming attack.

Naruto said, "You have not even moved me from where I stand. Give up on your revenge. Already, your ship crew are soon to be captured, and I do not wish to harm you. Surrender, and I'll make sure you get a fair trial. You know, I could have just taken those attacks or deflected them with my Haki, but I thought I'd give you a small taste of my true power."

Kazekizu replied, "You arrogant bastard! If you think-" Naruto interrupted Kazekizu rant by knocking him out by a simple Haki enforced chop to the neck with his hand.

Naruto remarked, "Hmm, he must have lost a lot of his skill if he was this easy to take down. I don't remember the Vice-Admirals being this weak back then." Naruto then moved Kazekizu's unconscious body into his Kamui dimension.

As Kong and his three students searched for Kazekizu they encountered Naruto who said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I have captured the man who you seek. You must promise me he gets a fair trial. He was once a good man, I believe. So swear to me that he will receive a fair and just trial." And with that, Naruto removed Kazekizu from his Kamui dimension.

Kong replied, "He and I were friends once, to see him fall this low is saddening to me. I will do my best do to as you have requested. There is not much that can be done for him."

Naruto replied, "Very well then, I expect both his and Duza's reward money as soon as possible. Now if you'll excuse me I have an old man to visit."

When Naruto arrived at the village, Kyoro and the villagers clapped and cheered for their new hero. Kyoro asked, "What is your name?" "Naruto Uzumaki.", was the reply.

Kyoro said, "If there is anything we can do for you, please tell me."

Naruto replied, "I am a bit hungry, so might I have some Ramen? Also, I would like to pointed in the direction of Ohara, I need to read up on history so I know what's going on in the world." Kyoro and the villagers were more than happy to comply. Kyoro was surprised as to the amount of Ramen Naruto consumed, (5 bowls) so much so that Kyoro remarked, "Isn't that a bit much?" To which Naruto replied, "Ramen is the food of the gods. Who am I to deny their bounty?" Kyoro rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Troublesome brat."

Later that evening, Kong arrived with the 220 million Beri. Once Kong left and there was no one else around, Naruto sealed the money away in a sealing scroll. That night, he stayed at Kyoro's house, and he left in the morning on the earliest ship headed to Ohara.

End of Chapter.

Translation List:

Atsugai: Pressure Damage

Kyukoku Kazeseigyo Ougi: Rasenkazedamashuriken: Ultimate Wind Control Secret Technuique: Spiralling Wind Ball Shuriken


End file.
